The present invention relates to a trailer for hauling polystyrene pellets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for unloading polystyrene pellets from a semi-trailer.
Polystyrene pellets are commonly known as Styrofoam(copyright) brand packaging xe2x80x9cpeanuts.xe2x80x9d Polystyrene pellets are used as packing material to protect objects during shipping. Polystyrene pellets are loaded on bulk trailers at the polystyrene pellet manufacturing plant for shipment to a distribution center. The polystyrene pellets are then unloaded from the trailer to use as packing material in boxes or other containers used to ship fragile objects.
The current invention shows an apparatus for loading and unloading pellets into and from an interior region, such as a trailer, and a method for unloading pellets.
The unloading apparatus includes a collector within an interior region of the trailer, and adjacent one of a front or rear wall. Inflow conduits are positioned in the interior region and adjacent the side walls, with at least one opening that may be configured to direct flow toward a central longitudinal axis of the interior region. A blower is connected to the at least one input port, and a suction device connected to the output port during unloading to cause a flow of moving air so that pellets within the interior region are carried with the flow toward the central longitudinal axis and toward the collector and out the at least one output port.
The loading apparatus has pellet loading pipes with spaced openings configured along the pipe, and a deflection plate upstream of each of the openings to deflect pellets toward the outlet until a clog develops. When a clog develops, the pellets will then exit an upstream opening adjacent the clog until it clogs. This process will continue successively until the longitudinal spaced opening proximate the loading port becomes clogged and the chamber is substantially full.
The inventive method includes the steps of producing an air flow from the side walls toward the central longitudinal axis along the bottom. It also includes producing a second air flow along the central longitudinal axis towards the collector and removing pellets transported to the outlet port. The inventive method may also include providing a suction device in communication with a collector to urge pellets toward the outlet port. An airflow is created that carries pellets from the interior to the output port.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.